The Elegance of Fighters, The Effects of Flames
by january sunshine
Summary: Alphabet Series, Fic EF. Larxene reflects on her time in Castle Oblivion and the one she fell head over heels for. Then Axel came in. 12x11. Mild 12x8.


Double-Feature title, yay! The E and F of my unintentional Alphabet series! ...I personally blame ShadowAili, but I like how my plans are coming. So, well, I guess I thank her, too... I don't know. And Originally, this was supposed to be two stories, the second called "Eloquence of Flames" but I never played on actual eloquence, so...

I also thank everyone who's reviewed me. I appreciate all of them, and all of you for writing me things. I'd go by names but, well, I'm kinda sleepy and my feet are cold and my mom was bothering me... Ah well, thank you all!

**Erm**. -cough- I only own the actual story here... kinda wish I owned Zexy-poo, but, well, I don't think Demyx would let me steal him.

_**Dedicated to ShadowAili and JereduLevenin for the hell of dedications. Happy Easter!**_

Read on, my dears!

**The Elegance of Fighters, The Effects of Flames**

_**by Darkness Princess**_

**.xii.**

I always took great pleasure in watching him. He wasn't a kind individual always, yet as refined and lovely as his flowers. Day after day, he walked about the castle with his nose held high, a trail of baby-pink petals left behind in his wake. His hair was fluffed and layered as petals of the loveliest rose, and he held himself up properly always, dainty as the lilacs. He was gentle, when he wished to be, a calm, charming, very showy smile on his lips as he crossed the white floors, black cloak swishing behind him with the utmost grace.

It was always how he appeared to me, but I knew one thing: all roses have thorns. He had his thorns hidden behind his suave appearance, and I could tell he was just waiting, watching and waiting, for the right time to use them.

Cunning. Sneaky, cruel, malicious...

I just loved it.

He introduced himself on my first actual day inside the Castle, when I walked into a hallway behind the Superior. I couldn't remember feeling as unnerved as I had when he brought me here. The fight I put up at first proved futile, for I woke up and he shaking me awake. After only a few seconds of trying to figure out why I felt so... empty... he had taken my hand and pulled me to stand, then told me to follow. We had been walking for only a minute or two when a portal opened and a darkly-clad individual stepped through.

"This is Marluxia, Number XI. He's only been here a short while longer than you," the Superior had told me. "But you will answer to him."

I stared at him. His hood was still pulled over his head, and only small wisps of soft pink hair could be seen. At first, I suspected a woman. The hooded figure hadn't spoken to me at all, but rather, turned to the Superior, who I found out later was actually part of this organization, and they exchanged few words. Marluxia had a very deep voice, I noticed. Definitely a male. Or a woman with a horrible larynx.

That was when the Superior left me in Marluxia's hands for three days. Though only Number XI--I was XII, he told me--he was head of Castle Oblivion. The Superior was going to make him prove himself worthy. By training a fresh-off-the-grill teenage Nobody.

"What do you mean by _nobody_?" I asked him that day. "And I'm _not_ some random newb, if that's what you're implying."

He shook his head and reached into one sleeve, withdrawing a yellow rose. The two leaves were a lovely shade of green, the petals soft and gentle, like a faded sun. The sun's reflection from a water's clear surface, he described poetically. Then, he slid down his hood and slowly leaned forward to hand me the rose. "For our lovely leading lady."

I have to admit. I was smitten. I doubt he was actually flirting with me, but for the time being, I felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on a professor. And in some ways, it seemed very fitting. It wasn't supposed to be so fitting, though, and I took the flower, holding it lazily, though delicately.

"What's with avoiding the questions, huh?" I had debated.

He smiled at me, standing up straighter. I noticed he wasn't uncommonly tall, and yet I didn't even reach his shoulders. He flicked at one of my long, jelled locks--antenna, he called them--and told me I needed energy and probably sleep before I trained. We ended up going to a rather large room to chat over cans of potion and sugary treats. He liked pink, laying in flowerbeds, and telling off one of the older members. That was when I learned that he hadn't gotten along with some of the others of this organization.

"Just how many _are_ there?" I inquired.

He said he'd call me a dumb blonde if I didn't figure that out. I blame it completely on my tired nature, and the fact that I had completely forgotten that I was XII. Anyway. He told me that the first six, including the Superior, were once with the Superior back when they were humans. And the rest... the Superior found each of us. He explained the concept of hearts, and I was very unhappy when he told me I most likely would never get mine back.

Never, with a clause, though. He wanted to figure it out. Marluxia wanted to go back to his flower gardens, where he felt the most comfortable. I wanted to go back... to wherever I had been. Everything was a blur. Just... snow, lots of snow.

"You might not remember," he said. "Only a select few really remember. I think the Superior is the only one who truly remembers. Number IX sometimes has dreams of his, and I'm sure Number VI knows something--"

"Why don't you use _names_?" I interrupted.

He sighed. "Sorry... it's easier to go by numbers, that's how the Superior calls us. Get used to it."

I never really did get used to it, but it didn't bother me too much. I fell asleep at that table and woke up in the flowers of his room. He owned a garden... a beautiful, spacious garden filled with every flower I could think of, and some I had never heard of. He hummed to them in the morning when he watered them, then sometimes took a swim in the little pond near the side. I was walking around in awe when he found me and took me to breakfast.

Downstairs, I met six other members. The Mysterious Number VI, Zexion, entered through a black swirl of darkness or smoke, something--the portals, easiest ways to travel--and stared at me. One of his eyes was covered and it looked like he was glaring. I ended up glaring at him, and he walked away briefly while folding a pancake in half.

Then there was Xigbar, Number II, who shot things. Plain and simple, he liked to shoot things. He was a nice person, for the most part. Very chatty. He held a conversation with Mister Sideburns, also known as Number III, who seemed satisfied with stabbing half his breakfast before scarfing it down. Number IX entered, talking up a storm with red-haired Number VIII, and when he spotted me, he became hyper and giddy, but all very adorable. He said he'd play a song for me later if I wanted. VIII, Axel, was watching me with a keen eye and a slight smirk.

"So you're XII," he greeted me.

"And what's it to you, huh?"

He smirked at my response and came to lean on Marluxia's shoulder. I glared--actually, I was glowering, and had the odd urge to yell "Back off, punk, he's _mine_", but I knew that probably wasn't the smartest idea in the book. After all, Marluxia was only going to train me, probably find me an actual bed to sleep in, and then show me around. He and Axel could be fuckbuddies for all I knew.

Marluxia looked at him oddly, and Axel grinned slightly, pointing at me. "You know, Marluxia, I like this one," he said.

I fixed my look on him and darkened it. "And who says I need _your_ approval? Who are you, anyway?"

Worst question to ask. Ever.

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory."

And with that, he joined Demyx in raiding the refrigerator, shoving a floating white creature out of the way. A dusk, Marluxia taught me later; they roamed around the castle freely, and the other Nobodies didn't bother them. I was very confused, but glad that Axel had moved out of Marluxia's range.

Then Number VII walked in. All chatter came to a stand-still as he entered, gave a cold look towards those in the room, set himself up with a plate of food, and vanished through a portal. Saix. The others weren't exactly scared of him, per se--except Demyx: the moon, Saix's power, interfered with Demyx and the tides, and the blond was always uneasy around him--but Saix was just an uncomfortable person. Once gone, conversation resumed, and Demyx shuddered before returning to his conversation with Axel.

I looked up at Marluxia, and he helped me with finding dining ware and we ate with the group. I noticed that I was the youngest. Or close to it. I think Zexion's younger than me, physically speaking, but he doesn't like to chat. Marluxia's not even sure, but he told me not to worry about it. Ages didn't matter. Skill did. I knew I really didn't have any specific skill, especially not the sort I knew he was referring to. The magical sort, which was gifted and destined to me, yet I didn't know how to use it.

We stood in Naught's Skyway during the first session. It looked dark, the sky a midnight blue and the moon--Kingdom Hearts--shining brightly in the sky above us, giving everything a gentle, golden light. He stood in front of me, staring at me with his deep blue eyes, and I could only admire him. He was just an amazing individual, even though he told me he was nobody.

Another Nobody. Like the rest of us. And that was what made us special. We looked so human, and yet our emotions weren't to exist. We were here for the sake of being alive. We existed, that was it. And within this existance, we could have fun. Though an emotion wasn't complete, we could feel if we wanted to. We had one hope: and that was to get our hearts back, to finalize those empty feelings which existed inside us. Kingdom Hearts would help us achieve that goal.

But Marluxia wasn't sure how they planned on reaching their goal. He had plans of his own. And each day we trained, he told me a bit more.

"I'm going to get there," he said. "I'm going to get back my heart... and I'll get yours too. But you have to promise me you'll be faithful."

I promised immediately. He was extremely serious, and I was already devoted to him. There was a sneaking suspicion that if I denied my assistance, I probably wouldn't get far. But I had no problem. Marluxia was so kind to me, and I was generous. He played to my strengths and helped me enhance them.

I truly became alive by the time the third day finished. Larxene, Organization Member Number XII, a tease, a flirt, and a complete and utter psychopath when it came to fighting. Marluxia called it sexy, and I loved it. I learned a different style of techniques from watching Marluxia interact, different styles of playfully bothering people or completely irritating them. Secrets were easy to keep, yet empty promises among other members were broken in the Garden.

He and I talked about everything we could think of, from the latest incidents in the worlds to the secret relationships around the castle. There were just some things that were too obvious to go about unnoticed. But I asked questions, still trying to understand.

False emotions... how could one truly feel love or pleasure with an empty emotion?

"We can feel physical pleasure as well as pain," Marluxia explained. "Sometimes... sometimes it's the easiest way to cope."

I still felt a bit confused, but I understood easily. Pain and pleasure were physical feelings, and despite the idea that we shouldn't feel, they weren't exactly emotions. They reached a different place, and pulled emotions from us. Once I comprehended this, I turned to Marluxia and said softly, "I want to feel something real."

And he kissed me, then smiled. "Real enough?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I pounced on him. "Not at all, flower-boy."

I don't think I ever appreciated sex as much as I did that night. Surrounded by the lovely petals, the grass tickling my bare skin, Marluxia's hands roaming, feeling everywhere he could. His kisses were always powerful, forceful, but with a gentle touch to it. Charming. Absolutely charming... He had me curled up next to him in his petunias afterward, arms draped around me protectively as he fiddled with an antenna.

He then called me his ladybug in the Forget-Me-Nots.

Of course, that never left the Garden. Once out, we were the same as always, minus the flirtatious looks he sent to me. No one noticed. I had always been rather close to him, the Superior had set it up that way so I'd have someone to teach me the ways arounc the Castle. He taught other things, most certainly, but I always got to watch him. I could stay near, and he'd train, and I'd watch and learn.

Graceful movements. Hovering above the ground, shifting about, dodging swiftly. Everything about him was done with such precision, motions sharp and defined, yet fluid. Playful. Very lovely. He showed me spins and twists, and helped me learn to fight without even breaking a sweat.

Within three days, Xemnas was congratuling the new Nobody Marluxia had created, the flirty, manipulative young lady with a walk which turned heads, and a fighting style so chaotic even bystanders could get hurt. Larxene, XII, the Savage Nymph.

Marluxia moaned that title in my ears as he took me that night, and I fell asleep a very happy nobody.

Empty feeling or not, I was glad. I loved having him so near, the scent of a rose garden floating about me. I abandoned the room designated for me, in the hopes of remaining in this garden. With him. He was amazing.

Now, I'm not generally pleased with the population the Superior had chosen. Saix was just a domineering personality, Xigbar had too many jokes, Xaldin... needed to cut those damn sideburns. Luxord probably cheated. Demyx was too happy. Vexen... too creepy, and a stupid old man. Lexaeus... was... well, nobody really knew, and I never really cared.

Zexion... though he brushed off anything I said, I still liked him somewhat. He was so enigmatic, and it brought me many hours of entertainment trying to see what bothered a reaction out of him.

Now, Axel... he was as ferocious as a raging fire, and I loved to watch him spar against Marluxia. They were always close matches, VIII moving with trails of fire flickering behind him, incinerating the thorn-covered vines sent in his direction. Yet XI dodged the quick attacks and even seemed to glide over flames and hovering chakrams sent in his direction.

Like a choreographed dance. An inferno of searing rose petals.

That's when I realized my favorite color was red. I was partial to it. Axel's hair. The trail of petals Marluxia left in his wake. It was just so lovely.

We created a coalition, and Marluxia left me in Axel's presence. We're allowed to do whatever. We're nobodies. We have a cause, and we try to achieve it by whatever means necessary. We're allowed to collaborate, scheme, back-stab...

Axel and I made love and Marluxia never knew.

The secrecy was great. Marluxia often kissed me in Axel's presence, and the nobody was never phased. Then he was rough, extremely rough. And hot. He always felt like fire, his heated hands scorching my skin. I loved it anyway. Pain...

Pain was delicious.

Marluxia had taught me that pain was another form of physical feeling and proof that you were alive. The constant reminder... and pain in pleasure was absolute bliss. I would spend hours just reading with Axel, just chatting absently with Marluxia. Peace. Absolute peace and serenity. Two feelings I knew that just existed, despite our situations.

And Organization Member Number XIII appeared.

Everything centered around the mystery of this new blond. It gathered Marluxia's attention, Axel's utmost fascination. I was mildly intrigued, but only because this kid could potentially solve our problem. He existed, as his heart did. A truly emtpy shell...

That was the mystery of XIII. We were out to solve it... and stop all those who could stop us.

It ended all too soon for my liking, though. Though they both spent less and less time with me personally, he seemed a lot more mysterious as we formed groups.

I loved it while it lasted. But soon I found out that Axel had plans of his own, plans I unwillingly played into. I knew Marluxia wouldn't be happy once he found out. Once he knew.

I just wished it could've lasted longer.

My time here...

My time with them... petals... smoke...

As I felt the keyblade tear through the last of my strength, I knew it would be okay. Wherever I was going... I wouldn't feel so empty. That falsified peace and bliss I hoped for was only seconds away...

And soon, Marluxia was with me.

I was glad.

**.owari.**

**.xii.**

Thar. This makes me happy. It took me DAYS to finish this. Okay... only three. I thought it was more, but, well... guess not. Either way, it still took a while. But finally, it's done! Sorry for the weird Axel x Larxene x Marluxia thing... it just seemed kinda fun that they'd be Orgy3. Yes, three.

Eh. Review please. Leave critiques, very much appreciated.

**:Darkness Princess.**


End file.
